onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Wardrobe
The Magic Wardrobe is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History Before the Curse The wardrobe is forged by Geppetto and his son Pinocchio from the wood of the last enchanted tree in the realm. The Blue Fairy tells Geppetto the wardrobe has enough magic to protect two people. She originally plans for the pregnant Snow White and Prince Charming to go into it. However, Geppetto will only agree to carve the wardrobe if the Blue Fairy allows Pinocchio to escape into the wardrobe, too. Thus, The Blue Fairy tells Prince Charming and Snow White that only one can go through the wardrobe. Because of Snow giving birth early to her daughter, Emma, the Blue Fairy retracts her previous deal with Geppetto. She wants Snow White and baby Emma to go through the wardrobe, because Emma will need her mother. She tells Geppetto to inform Snow and Charming about the change in plans, and then leaves to prepare the fairies for the curse. Disregarding the Blue Fairy's instructions, Geppetto places Pinocchio into the wardrobe and instructs his son to watch over Emma in the new world. After Snow gives birth, baby Emma is placed in this magical wardrobe by her father, Prince Charming, to protect her from the Evil Queen's dark curse, so that one day she can return and undo the curse's dark magic. She is transported from the wardrobe into the woods where Pinocchio picks her up from inside the hollow of the tree. Pinocchio is the seven year old boy that "found" Emma, as the newspaper article states, and he lies and says he has found her on the side of the road in order to protect her. After the Curse Later, Snow White's counterpart along with Emma Swan, Aurora and Mulan travel back to Snow's old castle for the wardrobe in order to open a portal to get back to Storybrooke. Emma asks Mary Margaret how to activate the wardrobe and Mary Margaret tells her that they will need to take it back to the island. Suddenly, Lancelot appears and offers to help them. However, he is more focused on the wardrobe than the girls and tells them it is because he wants them to get back to Henry. This makes Mary Margaret realize that it is not Lancelot, as Emma only told one person about Henry, and that was Cora. Cora turns back into herself and explains that she killed Lancelot a long time ago as the survivors would not listen to her otherwise. Mary Margaret and Emma attack, but Cora just uses her magic to put both of them aside. Luckily, before Cora can get her hand on the wardrobe, Emma manages to burn it so that Cora cannot get through the wardrobe and go back to Storybrooke. However, Cora later returns to "bottle" the wardrobe's ashes. After Cora returns water to Lake Nostos, Hook pours the ashes into the water which returns the magic to the wardrobe. This creates a portal capable of transporting two people back to Storybrooke. After a fight, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma jump into the waters which sends them back to Storybrooke. Trivia *This magical wardrobe bears a strong resemblance to the Wardrobe featured in C.S. Lewis' The Chronicles of Narnia. Both are fashioned from the wood of "enchanted", magical, trees or their descended seeds, and both prove capable of transporting people from one world to another without altering their memories or personalities. Differences include the significantly larger size of the Narnian wardrobe, and a limitation on the number of people the Enchanted Forest wardrobe was able to send between worlds. Appearances de:Magischer Schrank es:Armario_mágico fr:Armoire_magique it:Teca Magica pt:Armário Mágico Category:Items